User talk:Amathist1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainbow Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Fairies (New!!) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you soooo much for being the first to edit my Fairy Suggestions. It is my first page and I have actually written stories about them ft. Rachel and Kirsty! I am up to Martina. I like to illustrate them too because I leave spaces for pictures. I'm glad you like my page! Keep editing! Xxxx Hi, Amathist1998! My question: Why did you add '(U.S. name: Maria the Arctic Hare)' to the Snow Animals Fairies? Now I've deleted it. Hi, again, Amethyst (I mean Amathist) 1998, I would like to inform you that you shouldn't be confused to these names: I want to tell you all about it because you must look at the spelling, not the way it sounds to you. This is a wikia contributer. Please dont say that Eliza's name should be Elise. Elisa and Elise are too close and if they were published, people would get a bit confused. And we don't use bad language on this wiki like you did. Also, Eliza is pronnounced E-lie-za not El-ise-a Thanks for following my fan-made fairies page. Please dont change any names. Why not make a page on your fan-made fairies too? wiki contributer Complain You're so busted! I found you putting a message on my user talk page and give me a complain! Im sorry The truth behind the Snow Kingdom Fairies I want to prove that I've found it 2 months ago, but I haven't listed them on the Fairy suggestions, so you think I've changed the names Here is my ''real ''version: *Darby the Snowflake Fairy *Lynn the Glacier Fairy *Wanda the Winter Fairy *Alyson the Ice Skating Fairy *Nicky the Winter Games Fairy *Bree the Snowball Effect Fairy *Breanna the New Year's Eve Fairy That's the truth, and I think you've stolen my fairy group. I'm sorry to say that, but you did. YOU'RE SO BUSTED! Im sorry I thought they would be the same us names and the same uk names SORRY It's not okay for me, my reason is because you're like making a fairy group which already exists, like Dance Fairies. Busted for the second time You're busted again! You stole my idea- Ice Age Fairy! You often make me unhappy about my ideas, so you think you can make a fairy which already exists, like Jade the Disco Fairy? You cannot do that. Now I'm going to change it. Im sorry I didn't Know Hey amathist1998. Don't be mad, I change Clarissa the twister fairy's name cos a twister is a tornado but us Brits call them tornados. As rainbow magic is originally British, please use British words and add the American one for an American name. From wikia contributor of course not I am not mad Actually she didn't add them. It was Destiny the Pop Star Fairy. Busted again! You want it to be the way you want it, you said you don't want me to change it (eventhough I change it before you say that summary), but you did change my Wedding Fairies. Listen, I don't like these ideas: *Robyn the Ring Fairy (IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE CHANTAL THE PERFORMER FAIRY!) *Hayden the Host Fairy (IT IS ALSO SUPPOSED TO BE HAYDN THE HOST FAIRY!) Do you think you can't read this name 'Haydn'? It is pronunced hei-DEN. It almost sound same to Hayden, but you have to follow my fairies. It is like you're changing a fairy's name or her fairy type which actually already exists, and that's impossible. IM SORRY It wasnt me it was the wikia contributer who did the wedding fairy ideas It's me, wiki contributor. I change Robyn the ring fairy as there has to be a ring in weddings but I didn't change Haydn You shouldnt have used Robyn Destiny will take the blame on me! Sorry. She just finds anyone she can get to and scream at them. She blames things on everyone. She says I'm like 'Candace Flynn' who I have no idea who she is. Sorry. But Robyn was my idea. Tell destiny (pestiny) to shut her big mouth up. Thanks! Also tell her she's a selfish brat and she's like Rarity, regal, royal, rude and rubbish. My apology I'm sorry to bust ya, and do ya know Queen Chrysalis (the one who represents Princess Janice) from MLP? I know that the 'Rarity' is actually not Rarity the Reindeer Fairy, but the Rarity in MLP. I know her and I also know some of her quotes like "MINE!!!!!" in Return of the Fairies (MLP title: Return of the Harmony, part 2). Like that wikia contributor who tells me in my user:talk page which she/he tells me that I used a lot of messages with capital letters, same like ''that ''quote. I'm just sorry for being rude at y' all, but now I've changed my behaviour and stop doin' that. Check the new edit in List of transferred names from MLP to RM Hi again, I know you've checked the List of transferred names from MLP to RM page, the names are *Rosaline the Fire Fairy (Spitfire) *Wisteria the Lightning Bolt Fairy (Soarin') *Storm the Lightning Fairy (Blaze) *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy (Fire Streak) *Amber the Orange Fairy (Fleetfoot) *Vera the Wind Fairy (High Winds) *Saffron the Yellow Fairy (Lightning Streak) *Evie the Mist Fairy (Misty) *Jodie the Firework Fairy (Rapidfire) *Caroline the Dark Cloud Fairy (Silver Lining) *Abigail the Breeze Fairy (Surprise) *Daisy the Sea Fairy (Wave Chill) The one who give you Hi again, I know you take Jungle Animal Fairies, Enchanted Fairies, Fruit Fairies, and Dressing-up Fairies from the New Fairies (New!!) page on an old revision. I don't want to bust you, but I've changed a fairy in SPECIALS section in the Fairy suggestions page. I changed the name because did you know that I was the one who originated that idea in Light Fairies before a wikia contributor changed the name back into Madeline the Moon Fairy. Please don't be upset if you're the one who made it. Hey amathist! Please respond to my message on FAIRY SUGGESTIONS TALK PAGE. I know it wasn't you but I you know, please tell me. Pamper Fairy wiki contributorxxxxxx On The Greatest Time of the Fairies, why did you copy Fairy Teamwork and turn it into a story of your own? It is wortless because there is already a story like that Also, what did you change on The Ge Flats? I'm sorry this came into my mind I changed Dani into Danni Because you spelt Danni wrong! OK. i forgive you bout dont do that again! I'm putting a new story onto this wikia. Please dont copy or change it AT ALL. pamperfairycreator Hey! Me (Pamperfairywikicontributor], Destiny and you are in charge of deleting any made up fairies on New Fairies (New!!) because New fairies (new!!) is for real fairies not fan made, ok? ok then i put the made up fairies from new fairies (new) on to the fairy suggestions page do you think kirsty is a tomboy No, I feel confused when I have a Fairy with rachel's or kirsty's name Other fairies I know you do love making the pics for made-up fairies (which are listed in Fairy suggestions), and I'm gonna make the page for Connie the Cutie Mark Fairy and other fairies (the ones that are made by Destiny). Please do a picture for her. I've done the picture: Rhiannon the Enchanted Cake Fairy. You Mean the Other Fairies are going to be the Enchanted Fairies What did you change in Fairy Teamwork? about kathleen's hair color Hey, it's me, PamperFairycontributor. Please comment and try my Rainbow Magic Quiz and comment on the talk page. Thanks! What did you change on Rainbow Magic Quiz? You spelt Lucas wrong so I corrected it I know you got complain from me, do you? OK, here's the solution: you may add your version of them, but make sure you put it BELOW my picture. Ok then! This is Pamperfairycontributor. I never moved Trixie onto the villains side. Why don't i move her back? Trixie is not an evil fairy I GET YOUR MESSAGE! I MOVED HER ONTO SUPPORTING FAIRIES! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok ok ok I really dont wanna start a lil fight like me and destiny but sometimes, you have to get over things in life ok You know you have lots of fairy books, yeah? Please add some locations to my page, Locations and they can't be your little made up ones, k? pamperfairycontributor Pamperfairycontributor- I know, that dumb contributor added made up fairies to the page. Did you delete them or did I? I can't remember but when you see made up names, just delete, ok? then I can put them on fairy suggetstions That damn contributor added 'The Carnival Fairies'. Why doesn't she just put up with it? 2 against 1 ciao, amathist. How do you know about that stuff??? I searched robyn up it's tru but theres no piccie. ive seen carly's picture. she's like carly rae jephson. will the fairies after the sweet fairies be the last ones? I hope not. even if it ends, you, destiny and my imagination won't end, eh? Pamperfairycontributor PS. talking about babies, did you hear about the australian djs who called the hospital duchess kate was in? the nurse who picked he phone up hanged herself after. i hope they name the fairy after kate's fairy! apparently (so amazon says), the royal baby fairy is coming out in may 2013 but kates baby is due in june or july. apparently (so amazon says) robyn the xmas party fairy is due on 5 september but mum says i cant get any more cos im too old, but when i'm older, im gonna buy all the ones i missed.